Galactica
THE LAST WAR - THE RIDE OF THE HORSE LORDS or GALACTICA Contents # Part One: Airen # Part Two: The Last War # Part Three: Ragnarok, or, The End of All Things Overview Galactica is a continuation of the Last War that was begun in ''Andromeda''. Part One Read here! The story begins with Part One, Airen, the story of ECTHELION III ELORIAN, and his epic defense of the world of Orin against the constant incursion of Hiterian invaders. Part Two The Great Peace occurs after the destruction of Hyrho Phanatus and Exades, the fall of Hiteria, and the rebinding of A'yai to the Outer Darkness again. It is the last moments within Solverse before the destruction of both the Empyrean and Empirical Verses that together constitute Solverse. El comes from Kolob to New Earth, and sets up His throne there. Thus two members of Divinity - El and the Aetaern - become present to humanity. The true repairing of creation begins. All who received the Aetaern throughout the ages are resurrected and join the Taia'yon. In Galactica, we learn the origin of Earth and Sol System and the role it played in the Lightning War and Solarian War. Venus was once identical to Earth, only warmer. It's human civilization destroyed themselves through overproduction and overtaxing it's environment and natural resources, leading to a runaway greenhouse effect. Part Three In Ragnarok, an epic team of Kith are sent to invade a Hiterian planet. A sub plot is their having to rescue Rion Starborn, aka Hiterian Special Prisoner No. 1. He is the first Starborn ever captured by the Hiterians and as such they are preserving him for a blasphemous ritual to make an example of him and demoralize the Infinite Empire's war effort. This mission is led by Ecthelion while Vorsis Jorn commands the over all invasion. Part Four The Commonwealth of Marlemium is formed as a unity council called by the El'yon due to the rediscovery of the ancient Black Stone hidden in Capitolina, Westeria, Orin. At least Vorsis Jorn, Ecthelion III Elorian (then known simply as The Wanderer), The Watcher, Joshua, Braelythn, and Canagrast were present. The council was held on the El'yon worldship Dal'khu. ''Those present form the Commonwealth and swear oaths to take the stone to Marlemium to be destroyed. Characters and Peoples * 'Ecthelion III Elorian: Originally from the Andromeda Galaxy. Was adopted into the Moriezen covenant after arriving in Westeria, the Western continent of Orin. * '''Vorsis Jorn: Supreme Allied Commander of the Second Dominion. * The Watcher: The ancient El'yon. * Joshua Aion'Fal: The great ascended and deified Leomhi. * Braelythn: An El'yon who lives closer to humanity than most El'yon. He is the "most human" of them and the most relatable for non-El'yon. * Canagrast: Adopted son of Vorsis Jorn and a Horse Lord. * Reyna: The daughter of Vorsis Jorn. * Lightblade: The sentient spacecraft of The Watcher, present with him since his first appearance in Daedalus. * Remington: A Taia'yon who accompanies Ecthelion on the quest to destroy the Black Stone. * Crowlester Owley: Also known as C.R. OWL or "Crowl". Uses the owl as his symbol. He is the head of the Aiwa and chief among them, and is easily Exades' only real confidant. He is responsible for the workings of blasphemous rituals on Throneworld and maintaining the worship of Exades throughout the Necropolises of the Hiterian Empire. Uses neutral "xe" and "xer/xim" pronouns. * Exades: The primary antagonist and self-proclaimed god and ruler of Hiteria and the whole Hiterian Empire. * Athe: Human commander of the Hiterian war effort. * The Dead Men of Fleetworld: A resurrected army of men who were destroyed in the Hiterian genocide of Fleetworld will oppose Exades and all Hiteria in the Last War. A traveling Fleet of Worlds was intercepted by a Hiterian Crusade, and they managed to capture a world from the Fleet while the Fleet went on. The world was called Fleetworld and fought with great resistance against the Hiterians. When they were finally defeated on their cold world, now far from their star, Exades chose the best of them and made them Shai and the rest he slaughtered for no reason other than his own sick pleasure at having slain an entire world. * The Seers: A group of El'yon sent by Aion'ari Himself to aid in the Last War against Hiteria. * Abnu'yon: Inhabitants of the world of Abnu, the "men of stone". * Io: Inhabitants of Io, Sol System. They are half El'yon, half human and their exceedingly long life and special abilities reflect that. * Sons of Andromeda: Benevolent rulers of the Io, who's ancient history began in Helios with Nomad and Manufa. * Marlemarians: Inhabitants of Marlemium. * Araduuinians: Inhabitants of Araduuin the desert planet. * Kith: Inhabitants of the warrior planet of the same name. * Half-Breeds: Genetic experiments of the Hiterians for battlefield warriors. They are men crossed with animals separated into different clans according to varying levels of sentience and what animal they are mixed with. * The Lost Men: are ancient men corrupted in the Lightning War seeking the original Black Stone of Exades and Ruin. They appear as fleeting phantoms writhed in shadow and black smoke who's humanity has long since been corrupted away from them. They seek to answer only to the call of the Stone. Beyond anything, they hate the one good Black Stone that the Rebel brought to EARTH where it was venerated as the black stone of Islam. * [[Eidolon|'Eidolon']]: Beings that are more Empyrean than Empirical. Known to "haunt" certain places in space. Category:Third Trilogy